


I'm done

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Reckless Steve Mcgarrett, Steve and Danny argue, Worried Danny, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve has always been reckless but when he takes it too far, Danny decides he's had enough.





	I'm done

The piercing sound of gunfire made Danny bolt into the next room over to see Steve standing about three feet from a dead body.

"Guess you found Magnamara," Danny sighed as he stared down at their only suspect.

"Why don't they ever just put the gun down like I ask them to?" Steve huffed as he rebolstered his gun.

"You know what I think? I think you enjoy killing our only suspect. You do it so often, there's no way it's coincidental," Danny waved his hand around aimlessly as he spoke.

"Yes, Danny, I like to kill our only lead to solving the murder of a young couple on vacation," Steve rolled his eyes.

"See what I tell ya? Trigger happy," Danny said to Chin who stood behind the pair.

Chin only laughed with a shake of his head.

"Trigger happy? I'm not trigger happy," Steve spoke defensively.

"What do you call this then? Huh? Three bullets to the chest. What, one wouldn't suffice?" Danny gestured to the dead body.

"He was gonna shoot me, Danny. You want me to get shot?" Steve huffed at his partner as he checked the body for a phone or wallet or anything that might give them an idea of what happened to the young couple.

"I'm gonna shoot you," Danny countered as he stood over Steve.

"Chin, get this gun to ballistics and see if it matches the gun used to execute our victims," Steve handed the gun to Chin who bagged it up.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Danny, you love me too much," Steve grinned up at his partner, causing the blonde to stiffen.

He knew Steve was only teasing him, but the fact that Danny really did love Steve always made him nervous when Steve brought it up. He didn't love Steve the way Steve loved him, or the way he loved Chin. He loved Steve the way he once loved Rachel. He had tried desperately not to fall for the SEAL, but he found he didn't have much choice in the matter. Spending almost every moment of every day with a man that constantly put Danny first was bound to have repercussions. Sure they fought, a lot. But it was what kept their relationship interesting. It had been the better part of five years and Danny had fallen head over heels for his partner less than a year in. He did his best to hide the fact, and as far as he knew, no one suspected anything. Fortunately for Danny, the pair had a rather flirty relationship anyway. They called each other babe and told each other they loved each other almost daily. He was able to reach out and touch Steve at any moment without raising any questions. Steve had even taken Danny's kids in as his own, which only made Danny love him even more. 

"Danny, are you listening?" Steve asked, pulling Danny from his thoughts.

"What's up?" Danny shook his head, hoping Steve wouldn't question it.

"This guy has been in contact with Benjamin Hopper," Steve wiggled the phone in his hand.

"Benjamin. You mean the dead wife's brother?" Danny frowned.

"Looks, like we need to pay Mr. Hopper another visit."

-

Danny panted heavily once he reached the top of the stairs. He was following Steve who had chased their suspect to the roof of his office building. Evidentally Benjamin Hopper had hired Magnamara to kill his brother in law but accidentally killed the wife as well. Benjamin had decided running from them was his best option which is how Danny found himself on the roof of a twenty-story building.

"Benjamin, stop right there. There's nowhere else to go," Steve shouted across the roof where Benjamin was peering over the edge.

"We already know you killed your sister and brother in law, there's no use in-" Before Danny could finish his sentence. The man was climbing over the edge. He was holding on by the thin brick crevices as he climbed down.

Steve without hesitation rushed forward to follow suit.

"Steve!" Danny yelled, running after his partner, "Don't you dare."

By the time Danny reached Steve he was already climbing over the edge.

"Damn it, Steve, get your ass back over this wall," Danny shouted reaching a hand out for an already out of reach Steve.

"I got him, Danny," Steve shouted up at his partner as he attempted to not fall to his death.

"What the hell is the matter with you? We'll get him another way," Danny's stomach was knotted with worry. This was so typical Steve and Danny hated it. It was the one thing Danny hated most about Steve.

Steve reached for a brick, but his hand slipped.

"Jesus Christ, you're gonna get yourself killed," Danny swore, running an anxious hand through his slicked back blonde strands.

"Steven, are you listening to me?" Danny was beyond pissed. One slight misstep and Steve would fall twenty feet to his death.

The sound of shattering glass alerted Danny that Benjamin had kicked in a glass window on the top floor. He could easily run down and cut him off, but he was terrified to take his eyes off of Steve.

"Son of a-" Danny huffed to himself before rushing back into the building the way he'd come.

He made his way down to the room he was sure their suspect had crashed through. The door opened just as Danny neared it.

Benjamin ran out, allowing Danny to shove him face first into the nearest wall just as HPD rounded the corner with Chin and Kono.

Danny quickly passed Benjamin off so he could go after Steve, who at that very moment stepped out into the hall.

A rush of breath pushed out of Danny in relief. Steve was alive and safe. The relief immediately turned to anger, and Danny shoved his partner into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you huh? Are you suicidal? What was that stunt?" Danny demanded angrily.

"It wasn't a stunt, he was getting away, so I went after him," Steve gestured to where Benjamin was being lead way in handcuffs.

"You are insane," Danny said jabbing Steve in the chest with his index finger, "Climbing down the side of the building, who do you think you are? Spiderman? Cause you're not." 

"Danny, it's over, I'm fine," Steve spoke dismissively.

"Do you even care about what that does to me? The stress you put me through? Does it even occur to you that if you died, I'd be a-a-a wreck without you? Does that thought even cross your little pea brain?" Danny was throwing his arms around for emphasis. 

Steve frowned at his partner, "Danny, you worry too much," he gave the blonde's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"Don't. Don't do that," Danny shoved Steve's hand away. 

"Do what?" 

"Don't dismiss this like it's not a big deal."

"It's not. You're making it a big deal."

"I'm making-okay, you know what? I'm done. I'm done. I can't do this with you anymore," Danny turned away then and made his way quickly down the hall.

-

When Steve arrived at the palace he found Danny was in his office surrounded by Kono, Chin, Jerry and Lou. They all looked to be having a disagreement.

Steve dropped his computer off in his own office before going to find out what the commotion was about.

He paused at his desk though. The glint of a five-0 badge catching his eye. Next to it was Danny's gun.

Steve frowned. Looking up he realized that the team had Danny barricaded in his office. He snatched the gun and badge and made his way to Danny's office.

The room fell silent when the door opened to Steve. 

Danny stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed. 

"What is this?" Steve demanded holding up Danny's badge and gun. 

"What do you mean what is this? It's my badge and gun," Danny gestured to the items in Steve's hand.

"What, are you quitting?" Steve swallowed hard at the prospect. 

"I told you, I'm done. I can't do this anymore," Danny repeated his earlier comments.

"Do what? Be my partner? Why the hell not?" Steve demanded, not moving. 

"I can't keep watching you play Russian roulette with your life. Dodging bullets is one thing, driving like a bat outta hell is one thing, but rock climbing down a building twenty stories high is where I draw the line," Danny was getting worked up again. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were clenched in fists at his side.

"Can you give us a moment, please?" Steve asked the team, not looking away from Danny.

Everyone quickly hurried out of the room leaving Danny and Steve alone.

"You're seriously gonna turn in your badge cause I scaled a building?" Steve frowned.

"Yes, I refuse to be there when you get yourself killed," Danny spoke in a serious tone Steve knew well.

"Why does it bother you so much? You were safe. You weren't even being shot at," Steve set Danny's things on the desk before placing his hands on Danny's arms.

"No, see you don't get it," Danny pulled away from Steve with frustration.

"Then please, help me understand," Steve huffed.

"I can't lose you, Steven, okay? I can't. I can't do it. You-you-you are the most important person in my life other than my kids. I love you, and you know I don't say that lightly. So when you do stupid things like dangle yourself off a building it tears me up. I worry for you. I don't want you hurt and I can't be okay with you putting your life on the line like that. One misstep and HPD would be scraping you off the side walk. Is that what you want? That's not what I want. I want you alive and safe. I love you too much to lose you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Danny was waving his hands around as he spoke, his Jersey accent thick with concern.

"I didn't know that would effect you like that. I'm sorry, man," Steve reached out cupping the side of Danny's face. 

"How could it not? The man I'm in love with is hanging off the side of a building by his fingertips. How can that not effect me? It very much effects me." 

Steve froze.

Danny, detecting Steve's sudden mood shift, frowned, "What? What is it?"

"The man you're in love with?" Steve asked cautiously, his eyes gauging Danny's expression. 

Danny's eyes widened. He took a few steps back, causing Steve's hand to fall from his face.

"You're in love with me?" 

Danny shook his head, "What? No, I-I-I-"

"Danny, it's okay," Steve took a step forward.

Danny eyed his partner distrustfully, "you don't hate me?" 

"Hate you? Danny, I've been head over heels for you since you punched me in the face," Steve smiled widely. 

"That was day one," Danny frowned. 

"I thought it was hot," Steve shrugged.

Danny let out a breathy laugh,"four years I've been in love with you and you're telling me you felt this way from day one?"

"I knew there was something special about you. Why do you think I forced you to be my partner?" Steve stepped in towards Danny, putting his arms around the shorter guy.

"Oh, so this that I'm feeling, this is Stockholm Syndrome is what you're telling me," Danny gestured between them.

Steve laughed before pressing his head to Danny's, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Danny couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips,"I'm gonna kiss you now."

"About damn time," Steve spoke quietly. He was cut off by Danny's lips pressing against his. 

Danny had always thought it would be weird kissing Steve for the first time, but this, this felt right. Danny knew that no matter where Steve went he would always follow, unless, of course, it was over the edge of a building.


End file.
